


summer nights

by nanamisfootstool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Erwin Smith, Mentioned Gelgar (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mentioned Hange Zoë, Mentioned Levi Ackerman, Mike Zacharias is spelt Miche Zacharias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamisfootstool/pseuds/nanamisfootstool
Summary: Nanaba and Miche share a day off together
Relationships: Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 8





	summer nights

The forest was alive around them as they walked farther and farther in, the bird song and buzz of the cicadas drowning out any sounds that could be coming from the castle. Miche somehow, the manner and method completely unknown to Nanaba, had managed to persuade Erwin into giving the two of them the whole day off and Nanaba didn't want to know how but was pleased nonetheless. They should be prepping for the upcoming expedition beyond the walls that was steadily approaching but Nanaba supposed that a day off every once and a while was warranted. Or that's what Miche had tried to convince her that morning when he had told her that Gelgar would be taking care of her duties that day. 

The tall commanding officer in question came to an abrupt stop directly in front of Nanaba, resulting in her walking straight into his back. She stepped back a little bit, her nose flaring it up in momentary pain from being more or less slammed into his muscular back.He turned around to look at her, his nose twitching a little bit. She still didn't know where he was taking her, he hadn't given her any further explanation than the 'we're going for a walk' he gave when she had asked him earlier. 

"I need you to close your eyes" Miche says, a small smile appearing on his face. 

"Close my eyes? Miche...." Nanaba trailed off, not possibly knowing what her partner had in store for her. 

He slightly raised an eyebrow at her, showing that he wasn't going to let up until she did what he wanted. She groaned before she did as she was told, her eyes sliding shut as she clenched her hands at her sides. All of her years of training screamed at her to open her eyes, that it wasn't safe to be unaware of her surroundings but she pushed those thoughts aside. Miche was there, humanity's second strongest soldier, so she would be just fine and he would alert her to any dangers that would arise. Nanaba felt Miche's strong hands clasp down on her shoulders, causing her to jump slightly as she hadn't heard him move at all, and nudge her to move forward. She willed her legs to move forward despite the reservations that she held but kept hidden from Miche. 

As they walked Nanaba's eyes remained closed, partially because she wanted to know what surprise the squad commander had in store for her but she also was afraid of what he might do if she opened them. He had gotten the day off for the two of them, something that rarely ever happened, so she didn't want to disappoint him and ruin his plan for the day. Miche's hands on her shoulders were the only thing guiding her and when they lifted, she turned her head to the side as if to look at him but her eyes remained closed. She heard the leaves crunch on the forest floor around her as Miche walked from behind her to a few feet in front of her. 

"You can open them now" He says.

Nanaba slowly opens her eyes, the light shining down between the tree branches disorienting her for a moment. She looks over at Miche, who was sporting a small grin on his face, before looking at the small clearing in front of them. The clearing only seemed to be large enough to fit two or three people lying down scrunched together but it was perfect for the two of them. A blanket that was, presumably, taken from the current Scout Regiment HQ was laid out with a basket on one end and a few pillows on the other. 

A smile erupted on Nanaba's face before she could control it, her gaze quickly returning to her lover. Nanaba knew that Miche had had reservations about their relationship in the beginning, as neither of them was ever fully able to ensure their safety and whether or not they would make it back from their missions, but over time those reservations seemed to disappear. There was always going to be the risk that one, if not both of them wouldn't come home from their next expedition but they knew that was a possibility when they joined the corps so all they really could do was enjoy each others company when they were off duty together and make the most of it while it lasted. 

"You like it?" Miche asked, slowly approaching Nanaba with a growing smile on his face. 

"I love it" She replied. 

He quickly approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to his lips, matching smiles on both of their faces. He grinned against her lips, picking her up and spinning her around in the air before lightly setting her down. Nanaba pulled away but didn't remove her arms from his neck, her fingers tangled and playing with his hair. 

"Good, I'm glad" Miche says, pressing his lips to her forehead. 

"Who did you get to help you? Gelgar?" Nanaba asked with a small laugh. 

Miche was possibly the greatest guy that Nanaba's ever been with throughout her entire life but he didn't do romantic gestures like this, not in all of the years of them being together anyways. All of their other friends within the regiment, and possibly all of the other members of the regiment, knew about their relationship so she was sure that there wasn't a shortage of people willing to help him plan something like this out. 

"You'd laugh if I told you" Miche says with a small laugh of his own. 

"Just tell me, Miche, I promise I won't" Nanaba pleaded with a wide smile on her face. 

If Nanaba wasn't looking directly at him, she could have sworn she heard him roll his eyes at her before laughing and finally answering her question.

"Gelgar, Hange, and Levi" Miche says after a moment, diverting his gaze from the woman in front of him. 

She was speechless for a moment after Miche spoke. She knew that Gelgar would end up helping him as the two of them are very close friends, along with Hange, but Levi? She couldn't have imagined him being a romantic, let alone one who helps someone else with their date idea. She'd heard the rumors about him and Erwin potentially being an item but those rumors died years ago now so she wouldn't have pegged him as the romantic type. 

"Well they all did a great job. Especially you" Nanaba says, giving him a quick peck on the check before disentangling her hands from his hair. 

"You really like it?" Miche asks again. 

"Of course I do! Not every day does one get the opportunity to have a day off with humanity's strongest soldier" Nanaba says, looking up at him with a grin on her face. 

Miche nodded before silently grabbing her hand and pulling her into the clearing, the sun fully beating down on them now. Luckily they were in just casual clothes and not their uniform complete with the ODM gear or else they would have certainly sweat to death in that clearing. The heat was nice, a welcome break from the harsh winter that they had, but sometimes it was just too much. Nanaba collapsed down on the sheet, spreading her arms and legs before sighing deeply. This day off was a needed break, Erwin had had them training almost twelve to fourteen hours a day in preparation for the upcoming expedition beyond the walls so all of the Scouts were tired. 

Miche settled down beside her, looking up at the sky above them. 

"We can just lay here all day till it gets dark if you want?" Miche asks, moving his gaze from the sky to her eyes. 

"I'd love that" Nanaba says with a smile. 

Laying there with Miche in that clearing, getting an entire day off just to spend with him, took Nanaba's mind off of the upcoming expedition and allowed her to live in the moment for what seemed like the longest time. They were here, they were okay, and they still had time to spend together until their next mission and that's all that mattered to her. 


End file.
